


Manualidades

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Cute Kids, F/M, Friendship, SenHaku Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: AU / Cuando casi todos sus compañeros abandonaron el salón de clases, Kohaku no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad a Senku, preguntándose por qué él se había quedado también... ¿acaso ocultaba algo? / SENHAKU WEEK 2020! Día 4!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Manualidades

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, todos los niños de primero de primaria salieron brincando del salón de clases, todos excepto dos.

La pequeña Kohaku se quedó porque estaba castigada debido a que rompió una ventana cuando jugaba fútbol con sus amigos, ella amaba ir a correr fuera, incluso aunque era invierno y hacía mucho frío, así que no entendía para nada porque Senku, el otro niño, se había quedado en vez de salir a jugar.

Nunca le prestó mucha atención, él se sentaba varios asientos por delante de ella y siempre estaba leyendo decenas y decenas de libros incluso aunque el maestro no se lo había ordenado. Jamás hablaron, pero él le parecía un niño muy interesante y no solo por su cabello tan extraño, sino porque siempre que lo escuchaba hablar sonaba lleno de confianza en sí mismo a pesar de que era el peor de su clase en deportes.

Le llamó la atención que no haya salido, y más al ver que no parecía tener ningún plan de salir pronto, ya que no dejaba de escribir algo en una libreta.

Muy curiosa, la pequeña Kohaku se paró de su asiento y se puso de puntitas, intentando leer lo que el niño estaba escribiendo. A pesar de que estaba a varios asientos de distancia, la vista de la niña siempre fue muy buena y después de estirar un poco el cuello finalmente pudo leer perfectamente lo que su compañero escribía.

" _ **Terminar la historia de Arquimedes antes de las cinco, ya que papá regresará a esa hora y querrá que hagamos una tonta celebración por mi cumpleaños. Una vez me libré de eso seguir con la historia de la revolución industrial y luego..."**_

Él había escrito mucho más, pero Kohaku no aguantó a seguir concentrándose en leer todo después de haber leído aquello de "una celebración por mi cumpleaños".

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras observaba a su compañero de clases.

¿Era su cumpleaños? ¿Entonces por qué no lo había dicho? En los cumpleaños de los demás el maestro hacía un anuncio y todos se comportaban muy amables con el cumpleañero y le hacían aunque sea una nota con felicitaciones para regalarle. Entonces ¿por qué Senku no había dicho nada?

Frunció el ceño, de repente recordando que no era muy común ver a Senku fuera jugando, siempre estaba leyendo o no se lo veía por ningún lado.

¿Acaso él… no tenía amigos?

Kohaku volvió a sentarse, pensando en los comentarios de sus propios amigos acerca de que Senku era un niño raro que solo leía un montón de libros raros.

Ella no pensaba así de él. Su hermana mayor Ruri-nee también leía mucho y nadie decía que era rara. Senku leía más que su hermana pero eso solo significaba que le gustaban mucho los libros y Kohaku no veía nada malo en eso.

No era justo que no tuviera amigos y nadie le diera un regalo o al menos sus felicitaciones. No podía considerarlo justo para nada, pero como estaba castigada no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto para solucionar esta situación tan terrible a sus ojos.

Aunque… eso no era cierto del todo…

Sonriendo emocionada, rápidamente buscó en su mochila unas hojas de colores. Encontró las hojas de colores normales y hojas de colores brillantes y dudó un poco sobre cuál usar. Le gustaban mucho las hojas de colores brillantes y no quería gastarlas tan rápido… sin embargo, esta era una ocasión especial. Necesitaba hacer un regalo muy especial, así que tomó aire y sacó el paquete de colores brillantes y unas tijeras.

No era muy buena con las manualidades, pero su hermana le había enseñado algunas cosas y tenía mucha determinación, así que comenzó a cortar y doblar papel hasta hacer un pequeño brazalete hecho de papelillos de distintos colores cortados en tiras dobladas que unió dándole un patrón triangular.

Una vez tuvo el brazalete listo, cortó las letras S, E, N, K y U para formar el nombre de su compañero, aunque no le quedaron tan bonitas como el brazalete ya que quedaba muy poco para que terminara el receso y estaba intentando ser lo más rápida posible.

Luego de acabar con eso, escuchó al maestro decir que ya se había acabado el receso y todos debían volver al salón de clases y entró en pánico, pegando apresuradamente las letras en el brazalete y cortando un trozo de papel de su libreta para dejar una rápida nota con una caligrafía muy descuida, aunque nunca escribió muy bonito que se diga pero debido a querer apresurarse le salió peor que nunca. Hasta se planteó no darle la nota, pero acabó negando con la cabeza y parándose de su asiento justo cuando sus otros compañeros comenzaban a entrar una vez más al salón.

Se acercó a Senku, que parecía muy aburrido mientras seguía escribiendo en su libreta.

—Oye… —lo llamó tímidamente, escondiendo el brazalete detrás de su espalda.

Él dejó de escribir y la miró con confusión, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con desinterés.

Kohaku frunció el ceño, pero bueno… ella también estaría de mal humor si nadie la felicitará por su cumpleaños.

Esperaba que su regalo le quitará un poco ese mal humor.

Sonrió al pensar eso y de inmediato quitó las manos de detrás de su espalda y le tendió el brazalete que había hecho para él.

—Me enteré que es tu cumpleaños, así que… hice esto para ti.

Las cejas del niño se arquearon y él observó ceñudo el brazalete, antes de mirarla a ella una vez más.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres una acosadora? —Hizo una mueca de repulsión.

—¡Claro que no, tonto! —Le sacó la lengua, pero luego hizo un puchero—. Lo siento… la verdad es que leí lo que estabas escribiendo y… —se interrumpió al ver que ya la mitad de sus compañeros habían entrado y muchos los miraban con extrañeza—. ¡Lo siento, por favor solo acéptalo! —Dejó el brazalete y la nota en su pupitre—. Feliz cumpleaños —susurró en su oído antes de volver a su propio asiento antes de que el maestro pudiera regañarla.

Senku volteó a verla con las cejas arqueadas, solo encontrándose con su sonrisa enorme, brillante y sincera mientras agitaba una mano hacia él.

No lo entendía. Nunca habló con esa niña, y ella era de las que más amigos tenía, entonces… ¿por qué alguien con tantos amigos se preocuparía por el cumpleaños de un niño como él?

Hizo una mueca y volvió la vista hacia el brazalete de papel. Estaba hecho de forma apresurada y las letras de su nombre estaban desalineadas pero…

¿Ella había hecho algo así solo por él?

Tomó la notita que le había dejado y la leyó con curiosidad.

" _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Senku! Lamento no poder darte algo mejor, no soy muy buena con manualidades. ¡Pero espero que te guste! Soy Kohaku, por cierto, ¡puedes jugar conmigo en el receso cuando quieras! Me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga".**_

Ella tenía la peor caligrafía que había visto en sus cortos siete años de vida, apenas pudo leer lo que había escrito, y aun así…

Senku sonrió, mirando el brazalete con ojos suaves. Y, a pesar de que era súper tonto y quizás algo que solo una niña usaría, se lo colocó.

Probablemente no duraría mucho pero al menos por ese día lo usaría.

Volteó a ver a su compañera, que se mostró increíblemente feliz al ver el brazalete en su muñeca y de inmediato le hizo señas de que le quedaba bien y todo eso.

Senku bufó, volviendo la vista al frente. Que niña tan tonta.

Aunque… le agradaba. Mañana podría intentar dejar un poco de lado su lectura para al menos agradecerle por el regalo y tal vez… solo tal vez intentar ser su amigo.

Su padre siempre se quejaba de que no tenía amigos, diciéndole que la compañía de un amigo siempre era el mejor regalo que podrías recibir.

Y Senku sonrió al pensar que quizás pronto podría comprobar eso.

Como un experimento en nombre de la ciencia, por supuesto… Por ninguna otra razón.

**Fin.**


End file.
